Our Farewell
by Koloko
Summary: Ein tragischer Verlust für Weiß, ein Zusammenbruch am Grab eines Kollegen, Freundes und Geliebten. Er ist gegangen ohne Abschied. Aber ist er wirklich ohne Abschied gegangen? (Findet es heraus hehe)


~:~   
  
Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir imma noch nich!!! Wie oft denn noch? Mensch...echt mal. Die sin immer noch dem Koyasu-san. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, das Lied ist auch nicht von mir, sondern von „Within Temptation" und ich habe keinerlei Rechte an nichts.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Das war einmal! Aber so gesehen Ken x Yohji  
  
Warnings: Dark, SongFic, Sap, Kinda OOC, Death  
  
~:~  
  
Widmung: Öhm...niemand bestimmten. Fühlt euch alle mal angesprochen, aber am meisten bitte Eaglechen, Yotan und Ravanna! ^^  
  
~:~  
  
Our Farewell  
  
~:~  
  
Nässe, Kälte. Regen trommelt unerbittlich auf mich ein, durchnässt mich noch mehr. Er vermischt sich mit meinen Tränen.  
Zu meinen Füßen liegt aufgewühlte Erde. Eine eigens für dich freigeschaufelte Kuhle.  
Zu meinen Füßen liegt dein offenes Grab.  
„Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub."   
Ein Klumpen trockener Erde fällt auf deinen weißen Sarg.  
Sie beginnen.  
Sie beginnen dich zu vergessen.   
Aya, Omi...sie wenden sich von dir...beginnen dich zu vergessen.  
Wieder ein Blick auf dich. Mein letzter, denn Erde bedeckt dich, verschließt dich für immer vor mir und der restlichen Welt.   
  
~  
  
Sie haben dich alle verlassen. Sie sind alle gegangen, aber nicht ich. Ich bleibe bei dir, sitze vor deinem Grabstein, noch immer weinend.   
„Ken. Du musste nach Hause kommen." Omi's Stimme will mich zurückholen, will mich von dir reißen.  
„Nein...ich habe kein zu Hause mehr..."   
Bin das wirklich ich, der da spricht? Meine Stimme klingt so fremd, so weit weg von mir.   
„Ken..."  
Ich schaue hoch, werde geblendet vom Sonnenlicht. Sie geht unter, verströmt ihr blutrotes Licht über unseren letzten Treffpunkt. Den Friedhof.  
Du bist tot.  
Du hast mich verlassen.  
Wieso? Liebst du mich nicht mehr?  
„Yotan..."  
Ich rutsche auf dich, lege mich auf dein geschlossenes Grab, will bei dir sein.   
„Ken..." Omi klingt hilflos, schon nahezu verzweifelt. Ich schmiege mich weiter an deinen Grabstein, lehne meinen Kopf daran, so wie ich ihn an deine Schulter legte.   
„Hörst du das, Koibito? Sie sind hilflos. Wie ich...aber nicht so sehr. Hast du dich auch so gefühlt? Mein Yohji...mein Yohji..." Nur ein Flüstern begleitet von stummen Tränen.   
Plötzlich spüre ich einen harten Griff um meinen Arm. Jemand versucht mich hochzuheben, mich von dir wegzuholen.  
„Nein...nein. Lass mich hier. Ich will nicht."   
Ich wehre mich, mache mich schwer, will nicht weg von dir. Ich will bei dir bleiben.   
„Nein...nein..."  
„Ken bitte..." Omi. Ist das Omi, der mich von dir nehmen will?  
„Nein, Omi lass mich. Lass mich hier!"  
Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken, trete, strampele, schlage um mich. Ich will nicht weg, ich will bei dir bleiben...für immer.  
„KEN!" Eine andere Stimme, viel kälter, viel härter. Aya.  
„Nein Aya! Nein! Ich will hier bleiben! Lass mich bei ihm...nimm ihn mir nicht weg."  
„Ken! Beruhige dich! Beruhige dich!"  
Der Griff um meinen Arm wird stärker, scheint ihn brechen zu wollen. Und meine Stimme ist nur noch ein leises Wimmern, ein Quietschen, verzerrt von Trauer und Tränen. Ein leises flehendes Jammern.  
„Lass mich bei ihm..."   
„Er ist tot, Ken. Tot!" Aya brüllt. Warum brüllt er denn? Will er die Toten aus den Gräbern wecken?  
„Nein...nein...er ist noch immer hier..." Ich zeige auf mein Herz. Ja, du bist noch immer in meinem Herzen. Und du wirst immer da bleiben.   
„Er ist nicht tot..." Ein Flüstern, aber laut genug.   
Eine Ohrfeige. Laut, hart. Sie hallt auf dem ganzen Friedhof wieder. Erschrocken sehe ich Aya an. Was glitzert da so in seinen Augen? Sind das Tränen? Warum weint er?  
„Aya...du weinst?" Unglauben. Ein Blick zu Omi und auch er weint. Warum weinen sie denn? Sie haben dich doch vergessen.  
„Yotan...siehst du das? Siehst du es? Sie weinen." Ich befreie mich von dem Arm, ignoriere den Schmerz in meiner Wange. Das ist doch nichts. Nichts im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz, den du mir zufügst. Wieso bist du gegangen?  
„Aya...Aya du musst etwas tun. Er kann...er kann...doch nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben."  
Und auf einmal löst sich die Erde von mir.   
„NEIN! NEIN!" Ein Brüllen, als er mich von dir weghebt.   
„Yohji! Yohji!!!!" Ein verzweifelter Schrei, als dein Grab immer kleiner wird.   
„YOHJIIII!!!!!"  
Und dann bist du verschwunden. Verschwunden, wie die Sonne, die hinter dem Hügel untergegangen ist.   
  
~  
  
~:~ In my hands   
A legacy of memories ~:~  
  
Und jetzt sitze ich hier. Allein in meinem Zimmer. Verlassen...ohne dich. Ohne die anderen. Allein mit meiner Trauer. Zwei Wochen sind nun seit deinem Begräbnis vergangen. Zwei Wochen, in denen ich nicht richtig essen konnte, in denen ich nicht schlafen konnte. Mein Bett ist zu kalt. Mein Zimmer zu ruhig, ohne dich. Und was ist mir geblieben? Nichts als Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an dich, an unsere glückliche, aber viel zu kurze Zeit.   
Stumme Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg meine Wangen hinunter, benetzen meine Hände, die ich um meine Knie geschlungen habe.   
Erinnerungen an dich. Sie sind mir geblieben und machen meinen Schlaf schwer. Immer zu sehe ich dich...  
  
~:~ I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile ~:~  
  
Und auch jetzt bist du wieder da. Bist wieder hier bei mir. Ein Geist, der meinen Schlaf stört. Das ist nicht Realität, nicht wahr? Es gibt keine Realität mehr mit dir...   
Da stehst du vor mir, und lächelst. Lächelst du wirklich? Wie lange habe ich dich nicht mehr lächeln sehen?  
„Ken..." Du rufst mich. Ich höre es genau. Deine weiche sanfte Stimme. Sie ruft mich. Und willenlos strecke ich meine Hand nach dir aus. Ich will dich greifen, dich nah bei mir spüren.   
„Ken..." Und wieder lächelst du. Wieso lächelst du?   
„Yohji..." Ein Flüstern, leiser als ein Windhauch.   
„Ken, wieso weinst du?" Wieder deine Stimme. Du sprichst zu mir, so als ob du hier bei mir wärst. Wieso ich weine? Das fragst du noch?  
„Ich vermisse dich. Yohji...ich vermisse dich sosehr."  
„Weinst du deswegen? Ken...du sollst doch nicht weinen." Dein Lächeln, deine Stimme. Sie kommen näher. Du kommst zu mir.  
  
~:~ Feel the warmth of your embrace ~:~  
  
„Yohji...Bist du wirklich hier?" 

Du setzt dich neben mich, siehst mich aus deinen wunderschönen Smaragden an. Aber dein Lächeln ist weg.  
„Yohji? Warum lächelst du nicht mehr?"  
„Ken...komm her..."   
Ich falle. Ganz langsam falle ich in deine Umarmung.   
Deine Umarmung. Deine Arme halten mich. Ich spüre deine Wärme, fühle sie. Ganz tief in meinem Herzen.   
Und dann mache ich meine Augen auf.   
„Yohji?"  
  
~:~ But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved ~:~  
  
Ich erwache, langsam, schwerfällig.  
„Yohji?"  
Suchend sehe ich mich um. Wo bist du? Wo? Du warst doch eben noch ganz nah bei mir. Ich will deine Stimme noch einmal hören. Wo bist du? Warum sagst du nichts?  
„Yohji? Wo bist du?"  
Doch du bist nicht mehr da. Du bist gegangen, hast mich verlassen.   
Yohji...  
Jetzt ist nichts mehr da, außer die quälende Stille. Quälende Stille in deinem Zimmer, quälende Stille in meinem Herzen. Du bist nicht mehr da.   
Ich liebe dich doch, also...warum hast du mich verlassen?  
Und wieder keine Antwort. Es ist still um dich herum. Um den einen, den ich liebe.  
  
~:~ Is this our farewell? ~:~  
  
Und ich falle wieder in meinen dunklen Traum. Einen Traum, in dem es nur mich allein gibt. Mich und die Dunkelheit um dich herum. Kein Lichtblick, nichts. Einfach nur Dunkelheit und ich. Ist das unser Leb wohl? Soll es so enden? Soll ich wirklich allein bleiben?  
  
~:~ Sweet Darling  
You worry too much, my child ~:~  
  
Und ganz plötzlich stehst du wieder vor mir.   
„Yohji? Träume ich?"  
Ich bekomme keine Antwort. Du schweigst und lächelst wieder.   
„Mein Yohji..." Und auch lächele, denn du bist wieder bei mir.   
„Ken..." Und wieder höre ich deine Stimme. So unglaublich sanft.  
„Ken, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen."   
Was? Was sagst du da? Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Was soll das?  
„Yohji?"  
„Ken, warum machst du dir solche Sorgen?"  
„Yohji...ich...ich...ich mache mir keine Sorgen."  
  
~:~ See sadness in your eyes ~:~  
  
„Ken...warum lügst du?"  
„Yohji, ich lüge nicht."  
„Ken..."   
Deine Hand streckt sich nach mir aus, berührt mich unendlich zärtlich an meiner Wange, wischt die Tränen weg, die wieder über meine Wange laufen.  
„Ich sehe es doch..."  
„Du siehst es?"  
„Ken...deine Augen. Sie sind so traurig. Warum nur?"  
„Yohji...ich...ich..."  
„Ken...mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen."  
„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Du hast mich verlassen. Hast du mich nicht mehr geliebt? Warum? Warum musstest du gehen?"  
  
~:~ You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are ~:~  
  
„Ken. Ist es das? Machst du dir Sorgen, allein zu sein?"  
Ich nicke stumm...  
„Mein Ken...mein Schatz. Du bist nicht allein."  
„Aber wen habe ich denn noch? Du warst mein Leben, Yohji ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr."  
„Ken, was sagst du denn da? Natürlich kannst du. Du bist nicht allein. Du warst es nie und wirst es nie sein. Mein Ken, mach die Augen auf und sieh dich um. Du hast die anderen. Du bist nicht allein."  
„Aber Yohji..."  
„Mach die Augen auf, Ken. Mach sie auf."  
Und wieder wache ich auf. Schon das zweite Mal heute Nacht. Warum? Warum kann ich dich nicht einmal in meinen Träumen haben?    
Noch immer ist es dunkel.   
  
~:~ Never thought   
This day would come so soon ~:~  
  
Zwei Wochen seit dem du begraben bist. Zweieinhalb Wochen seit deinem Tod. Wieso? Wieso schon jetzt? Du warst doch noch viel zu jung.  
Ich hatte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Tag so früh kommen würde. Wieso nur?   
Eine einfache Mission...und du bist gestorben. Einfach so, in meinen Armen.   
„Yohji..." Heiße Tränen laufen erneut über mein Gesicht. Seit zweieinhalb Wochen weine ich. Immer wieder.  
  
~:~ We had no time to say goodbye ~:~  
  
Du bist einfach so gestorben. Gestorben, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du gehst. Wieso? Wir hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit uns zu verabschieden. Wieso Yohji? Wolltest du unbedingt von mir gehen? Wolltest du das?  
„Ken..." Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an meiner Tür. Omi.   
„Ken bitte, du musst etwas essen."   
Er bekommt keine Antwort.   
„Yohji, wieso?"   
Ich will nicht mehr. Warum kannst du mich nicht zu dir holen?  
  
~:~ How can the world just carry on? ~:~  
  
Und draußen geht alles weiter, wie bisher. Die Autos fahren, die Sonne geht auf und unter, lässt einen Tag nach dem anderen verstreichen, verwischt die Erinnerung an dich immer mehr. Irgendwann...schon sehr bald wirst du nichts weiter sein als ein Phantom. Das darfst du nicht. Du darfst nicht entgültig aus meinem Leben verschwinden.   
„Yohji?"  
Wieso kann draußen alles so weitergehen wie bisher? Hat denn niemand bemerkt, dass du tot bist? Hat niemand bemerkt, dass du nie wieder hier sein wirst? Dass du nie wieder bei mir sein wirst...  
  
~:~ I feel so lost when you are  
Not by my side ~:~  
  
Mein Bett ist leer. Du wirst nie wieder darin aufwachen. Du bist tot...tot...wieso nur?  
Ich fühle mich so allein, Yohji. Wie konntest du das nur tun? Wie konntest du mich nur einfach so verlassen. Ohne einen Abschied, einfach nur so.   
Ich bin so allein, ich bin verloren ohne dich. Konntest du das denn nicht wissen? Hättest du nicht einfach weiterleben können?  
„YOHJI!"  
  
~:~ But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved ~:~  
  
Ich rufe nach dir, will eine Antwort. Aber es bleibt still. Es ist nichts mehr da, außer der quälenden Stille. Quälende Stille in deinem Zimmer, quälende Stille in meinem Herzen. Du bist nicht mehr da. Es ist still um dich herum. Um den einen, den ich liebe.  
  
~:~ Is this our farewell? ~:~  
  
Soll das unser Abschied bleiben? Willst du mir wirklich nichts mehr sagen? Yohji. Yohji!  
Ich schließe meine Augen, will wieder schlafen. Ich will zu dir, will bei dir bleiben, für immer...  
  
~:~ So sorry your world is tumbling down   
I will watch you through these nights   
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child  
This is not our farewell  
This is not our farewell ~:~  
  
„Ken..."   
Ich träume wieder, denn ich kann dich hören. Ich kann dich sehen. Du lächelst wieder.   
„Ken, du siehst müde aus. Schläfst du nicht genug?"  
„Nein, ich schlafe nicht genug. Ich kann nicht."   
„Oh Ken..."  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen, wegen dir. Warum bist du gegangen? Warum hast du dich nicht verabschiedet. Yohji! Ich liebe dich, also warum?"  
„Ken, es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass deine Welt zusammenbricht. Ich wollte das nicht. Ken...weine nicht. Bitte nicht..." Deine Stimme. Wieder so unendlich sanft.   
„Wieso hast du mich verlassen?" Ich flüstere...  
„Ich wollte das nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe dich nicht vollends verlassen, mein Schatz. Ich bin immer bei dir. Ich werde über dich wachen. In jeder Nacht."  
„Yohji, ich will schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen."  
„Leg dich hin Ken, leg dich einfach hin. Ich passe auf dich auf. Schlaf Ken, schlaf."  
„So müde...Yohji ich bin es so leid hier zu sein, ohne dich."  
„Schlaf mein Ken, schlaf..."  
„Yohji...ist das unser Abschied?"  
„Schlaf...Ken...schlaf...es ist nicht unser Abschied. Das ist er gewiss nicht. Schlaf Ken, schlaf tief und fest. Komm her zu mir und schlafe."  
Ich falle in deine Umarmung. Falle und gehe mit dir.   
„Es ist nicht unser Abschied, Ken."   
„Nein, kein Abschied..."  
Und dann ist es still. Still um den einen, den ich liebe...still um mich.  
  
~:~ Owari ~:~  
  
~:~ Koloko 14.11.2003 ~:~   
  
So das war's wieder. Fragt mich nicht, warum ich solchen Kram schreibe. Ich heule dabei fast immer selbst...*nerd* Wie auch immer. Ich werd nicht mehr viel sagen. Kritik ob positiv oder negativ ist immer willkommen!  
Bis zum nächsten Mal eure Koloko *wink* *wink*  
  



End file.
